


Tragic memories

by DetectiveLillyRush (starinhiding)



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Twins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starinhiding/pseuds/DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one molment from lillys past... a past that she tries hard to keep a secret comes to light? Will the man watching lilly get her? Will they fight to keep her alive? Will scotty and lilly become closer? Will they have a future together? This is my first story. Review please, I love hearing from my fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case.

 

 

Lilly woke with a start. Salty tears were dripping down her face, she whipped them away with her hand. Breathing heavily, she glanced at her alarm clock. It read 5:20. "Damn it" she yelled in frustration. "I could have slept for another 10 minutes" Lilly yawned and tried to get out of bed. She couldnt move! She flashed back to the nightmare that had woken her up "n..no" she shouted before realizing she was tangled in the sheets, in her bedroom as an adult not a little girl being held down in an alley. She quickly untangled her legs from her sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. turning on the light, she stepped on the soft blue rug and walked over to the bathroom. Flicking on the light she saw the bags under her eyes. She started the shower. She undressed and stepped into the steady stream. The water was nice and warm even relaxing. Lilly forgot about her problems well if only for a little while. Lilly wasnt aware that her problems were only going to get bigger further on into the day. She finished washing her hair and got out. she blow dried her hair watching as it became lighter and lighter until it dried. "you have beautiful blonde hair little lillian" Even remembering that mans voice sent chills down her spine. She quickly got dressed putting on her favorite dark blue blouse and black slacks with a black blazer over the top. She walked into her kitchen and started pouring milk and cereal into a bowl finishing it off in 5 minutes. She looked at the coffee pot and waited for it to finish. 

Just outside lilly's apartment Was a dark blue chevy suburban. In this car was a mysterious man. he watched lilly pouring herself some coffee and he remembered just how sweet she looked in that alley 20 years ago today. Lillian faught him she faught him with all her might. She was so surprised when he grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. she tried to scream he punched her... instantly shutting her up. he pullled her pants and underwear off and he shoved himself inside her while listening to her soft crying. He chuckled as he said "sweet sweet memories" 

 

Lilly walked over to the door with her coffee. "Shit i cant believe its May 24th" she muttered. "Today is going to be a hard day" She stepped outside. She walked over to her car and climbed in not aware of the man watching her. she pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the philly pd for yet another day of work.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case.

 

Upon ariving at the philly pd, lilly strode into the squad room and was approached by Nick vera. She couldnt help but notice the stares and smiles of sheer amusement on everyones face. "What the hell?" she thought "Do they know?" "Your boyfriend left a surprise on your desk" laughed Nick. "boyfriend? Nick is this another one of your jokes?" said one very confused lilly. Her mind raced. "No i wouldnt mess with you like that lilly i would have to be crazy to!" Nick said truthfully. "Wait you dont have a boyfriend?" nick asked suspiciously. "No....... Was i supposed to?" lilly asked growing more nervous by the seconed. "Awkward? Well you must have a secret admirer" nick informed her. As lilly walked toward her desk concern nagged her thoughts "could it be him?" lilly wondered as fear caused her heart to beat faster. When she finally reached her desk she was surprised to see one lovely white rose and a white box topped with a blue ribbon. Lilly carefully lifted up the box and untied the ribbon. She slowly opened the box and almost screamed. Her face paled. She looked around wildly at scotty, nick, jeffries, and john. Lilly felt her knees growing weak and the room began to spin. She felt herelf falling into darkness but not before strong yet familiar arms caught her. 

 

Scotty panicked as he saw lilly sinking to the floor. He did the only thing he could think of, he caught her as she fell. He gently layed her on the floor, putting his coat beneath her hair. He stood up and he dumped the contents of the box over her desk. while nick, jeffries, and john watched intently. What they all saw made their hearts freeze mid beat. Scattered over her desk were dozens and dozens of photos ranging from when she was a 10 year old girl to the now 30 year old women, they all knew and cared for. "Someones stalking lil" john whisperd breaking the silence that had settled over the room. From her place on the floor lilly stirred finally coming to.

Lilly had no idea why she was on the floor. She didnt remember falling. When she opened her eyes she saw the concered faces of her boss and co-workers. They slowly helped her up and into her desk chair. "lil are you okay?" Scotty said with mixed emotion. "yeah im fine" she whisperd trying more to reasure her self more than the others. "lil who did this?" jefferies asked gently. "i i dont know" She whisperd looking off to the left. It was plain for them to see she was holding something back. "whats that?" nick said as scottys had reached for a folded up paper. Scotty unfolded the paper and began to read it out loud. "Ha ha Little Lillian. Did you like my surprise? And yes Even after 20 years, I couldnt help but remember you. I've been watching you ever since that night. I will get you!" scotty finished slowly. "lilly what night was he talking about?" stillman asked. "do you want to talk to us in private? would that make you more comfortable?" jefferies asked in a sympathetic tone. lilly nodded in agreement. 

 

After stillman closed his office door and everyone sat down. they waited patiently for lilly to begin her story. "20 years ago today back in 1988. When i was 10, i was walking to the store alone to get my alcoholic mother a drink. A...A man grabbed me and dragged me into an alley" lilly began her voice shaking. Everyone dreaded what she would say next. They knew she was on the verge of tears. " He...he threw me to the ground and punched me. I tried to scream. i fought as hard as i could" lilly said starting to cry. "He raped me" she blurted out sobbing harder puller her knees to her chest hiding her face. Scotty, nick and jefferies stared at the floor not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry I'M SORRY" Lilly sobbed. The expression on her face told them she had suffered alone with this. "lil It aint your fault" scotty said hugging her to his chest. He wished this hadnt happend to her. "oh god anyone but her i love her" scotty thought. 

 

When lilly had calmed down enough, they walked back into the office. Lilly approached her desk slowly and suddenly froze as the phone began to ring angirly.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own cold case

 

Lilly's heart raced as she picked up the phone, slowly lifting it to her ear. "Hel...." was all lilly could say before a familiar, yet chilling voice cut her off. "I told you i'd come back for you" the creepy voice began. Lillys face paled considerably as she motioned for everyone to be quiet and set the phone on speaker. "Didnt i lillian" the voice said sounding angrier. "Lillian..... lillian.......LILLIAN YOU LITTLE BITCH ANSWER ME" said the man. Lilly's friends gathered around her as she tried to answer the man. "W...Who is this?" lillys voice shook with fear. "Aww Lillian that hurts...... you dont remember me from the alley when you were 10. We had some fun you and me................................I said i'd come back to get you and i WILL" he said creepily. "You Better leave her alone" Scotty said protectivly. "Haha I've been stalking her. so tell me how do you plan to protect her" The man said with a creepy laugh. "If i find you i will KILL YOU" scotty shouted angrily at the phone. "Goodbye lillian.... i will see you very soon because my deer girl your time is limited" he said and With an evil laugh he hung up.

 

 

"lil we will put you in a safe house for the night" john said in his fatherly tone which he only reserved for lilly. "Yeah i'd like that. it would make me feel safe." Lilly replied some color finally returning to her cheeks. " Scotty, nick, and jeffries find this bastard." John spat. "I'm going to get coffee" lilly whisperd. No one noticed lilly leave the room. 

 

"Wheres lilly?" scotty asked worry filling his voice. He didnt realize he had missed her by just a minute. "She wasnt supposed to leave" Nick said as scotty raced to the window. He spotted lilly being kidnapped and took off running. Trying to save her.

 

5 minutes earlier

 

Lilly walked outside, surprised at how easy it was to leave. She approached her car. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her neck. "Noo" she screamed trying to fight him off. "oh lillian some things never change" the man said. "hold it right there" lilly heard scotty shout. The man holding lilly whirled around still holding lilly with a gun pointed at her temple. "what are you gonna do? i have your precious lillian" the man laughed. "Dont do anything stupid" john said coming out of the building followed by nick and jeffries with guns drawn. lilly let out a gasp as the man tightend his grip around her neck cutting off her air supply. They all saw lilly gasping for air before a gun shot rang out. Both lilly and the man fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own it!!!!!

 

Lilly felt the warm blood pooling beneath her. She looked up into the worried faces of her colleuges. lilly looked at the man lying next to her on the ground. His expression remained the same, which was one of shock and surprise. He didnt seem to be moving. She reached up and grasped scottys hand. With his help, she managed to stand up. "oh god lil i'm so sorry! are you hurt?" Scotty blurted out. "I dont think so." lilly whisperd. "who fired their gun?" john asked. "I did" scotty said looking at lilly with concern filled eyes. "If you hadnt fired your gun scotty we would have been cleaning lilly off of the pavement." john said soberly. "lil are you okay?" nick asked with concern. "yeah im okay" lilly said looking down at the blood that covered her shirt. "lil The bloods his" jeffries said looking at the man lying on the ground in a pool of blood. They heard the ambulance siren screaming in the distance, but for the man it was too late. They took photos and cleaned up the crime scene and went back inside the building. Lilly was surprised that John was sending her home with 2 days off. She really didnt want to take the days off, but she was to tired to argue. All lilly could do was mutter a thank you and go home and have another few sleepless nights with her cats.

 

 

Lilly arrived home dirrectly after the shooting. The cats circling her. She stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the warm steady stream of water. Looking down she watched the remainder of the mans blood swirling down the drain. Lilly poured shampoo into her hand and massaged it throughout her hair. She rinsed the shampoo out and put the conditioner in. After rinsing out the conditioner, lilly stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair and body. lilly threw out her bloody clothes. As she was putting on her new clean clothes, the door bell rang. "Lil it's scotty" scotty shouted when he didnt here her coming to the door. Lilly quickly finished getting dressed. Forgetting to put her hair up, lilly went to answer the door. "Hey scotty" She said opening the door flashing him one of her beautiful smiles. As soon as scotty walked in and saw her in a red tank top with black short shorts, his heart beat faster. He felt his mouth go dry. "Whats up?" lilly said cheerfully while closing the door. "i umm i wanted to see how you were doing?" Scotty said trying to remember that this was his partner not his girlfriend. Even though scotty really wanted to hold lilly in his arms and kiss her. "I'm doing pretty well. How are you?" lilly thought she saw a hidden emotion cross his face but couldnt be sure. "I'm doing okay now. Before when you were being held hostage by that man and he started to choke you" he paused as his eyes started to water. "i couldnt let him kill you" he whisperd in a hurt voice. Lilly looked into his eyes and saw what she had always wanted to see. "love? could he love me?" she asked herself silently. "Scotty i know you wouldnt have let him. I trust you with my life." while she said this she led him to the couch and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "lil i need to tell you something" Scotty said suddenly sounding really nervouse. "What is it?" she asked feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "It's really important" Scotty said scooting a little closer to lilly. Lilly felt his hands wrapping around hers. "What are you saying scotty?" lilly asked nervously.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case

 

 

Previously  
"lil i need to tell you something" Scotty said suddenly sounding really nervouse. "What is it?" she asked feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "It's really important" Scotty said scooting a little closer to lilly. Lilly felt his hands wrapping around hers. "What are you saying scotty?" lilly asked nervously.

 

 

currently

 

Scotty looked into lillys eyes and moved just a bit closer. "Lil i love you" scotty said hoping she would feel the same. "Scotty i have been waiting for so long to hear you say that." lilly said with a beautiful full toothed grin. "Wait lil what exactly are you saying?" Scotty asked Grining. "I'm saying i love you too scotty" she shouted excitedly. Scotty leaned in toward lilly and their lips met. Lilly allowed scotty to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. They kissed until they both needed air. Lilly felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "So are we dating?" Scotty asked nervously looking toward the ground. "I dont know are we?" lilly asked playfully. "hey lil are you playing hard to get on me now" scotty asked laughing. "Well scotty are you gonna ask me or will i have to wait all day" lilly said happily. "wait what....... oh yeah lil will you go out with me?" Scotty asked even though he already knew the answer. "Well i dont know about that" lilly joked. "Aww lil your gonna give me a stroke" scotty joked right back. "Well since i dont want that to happen I will just have to say yes" Lilly shouted with mock anger. "We cant tell john he will split us up" Scotty stated. "yeah he will kick our asses." lilly said laughing again. she's so beautiful when she laughs Scotty thought. Lilly caught scotty staring at her. "What?" she said nervously. "I really want to kiss you" Scotty stated as he leaned in an kissed her slowly. She moaned into his mouth. "Wheres your room?" Scotty asked suddenly. Lilly pointed to the room with the door closed. As they walked toward the her room, lilly couldnt help but notice scottys erection through his pants. Lilly opened the door and they started kissing. She pulled away to undress herself. They watched each other pulling off layer after layer until there was nothing left. They began to kiss again and they landed on the bed. Scotty couldnt help himself, he started touching lilly all over. He slowly started kneeding her nipples between his fingers causing her to moan. Then he moved his hands downward over her stomach finally reaching her clit. He touched it with his fingers causing lilly to gasp. Lilly was panting when she touched his cock. He let out a moan. Lilly opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom. She rolled it down his length and layed back down letting him line himself up. "I love you lil" He said pushing him self inside her. "I love you too" lilly gasped. Scotty pushed himself all the way in and slowly started moving. He slowly teased lilly savoring what it felt like inside her. "Scotty.....harder" Lilly panted. Scotty started moving faster. He could feel himself getting closer. "Oh damn lil.......so good" scotty moaned. Lilly climaxed shouting incoherently. Lillys climax sent scotty over the edge and he climaxed too. Scotty layed down next to lilly wrapped in the bed sheets. Lilly rested her head on scottys abs as he wrapped his arms around her. Scotty kissed her forehead softly. "That was better than i ever imagined" lilly said slightly embaressed that she had just admitted one of her fantasys to him. "You dreamt about us? wow lil your not so innocent" he said laughing clearly enjoying her embaressment. "Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked with mock anger. "haha i really could spend the rest of my life here in bed with you" he said dreamily. The last thing lilly heard before she fell asleep was the sound of scottys breathing.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case.

 

 

Lilly opened her eyes to find the light streaming into her room. When she turned her head she saw scotty wasnt there with her. "Was he even here at all?" she silently asked herself. She got up and walked to the bathroom door trying to figure out why it was closed. Then she heard the shower start. Lilly opened the door and almost tried to stiffle her laughter are she saw scotty dancing naked toward the shower. When scotty heard her laughter, he spun around embaressed. "Your such a great dancer" she laughed. "Are you laughing at me rush?" He said with mock anger. Lilly looked down and for the first time she realized she was naked. "Mind if i join you?" she asked motioning toward the shower as he got in. "Yeah you can" scotty said grining. Scotty washed his own hair and body before he started rubbing shampoo into lillys hair. He helped lilly wash it out before rubbing conditioner in and washing it out. 

 

 

After they got dressed, lilly started making breakfast. "Wow lil you are pretty handy in the kitchen for someone you is rarely home" Scotty said watching her making pancakes. "Yeah its one of the few things my mom actually taught me when i was little." Lilly said hapily. "really?" scotty asked astonished by what she said. "Yeah i had to make dinner for christiana and myself every night" Lilly mentioned breifly. "So that must make you an expert cook" scotty teased. "You know i'm a cooking goddess" lilly counterd laughing. Once lilly finished making the pancakes, she set the table with blue plates. She brought that pancakes over to the table and laughed as scotty grabbed 2 off the top making a funny face as he did. Lilly put two on her plate and started eating. "Lil your a good cook. These pancakes taste delicious." Scotty said amazed that lilly had a talent that no one knew about. "Thanks scotty" Lilly said cheerfully. "lil i got a surprise for you." scotty said suddenly smiling. "really?" lilly said her smile getting bigger. "Well lil i took the next 2 days off so we could spend time together." Scotty said looking into her blue eyes. "Really?..... Hey now that i think about it you do owe me a date." Lilly said giggling suductivly at the end. "Is that all im good for now rush?" scotty said with mock frustration. Lilly giggled causing scotty to lean over and kiss her passionatly on the lips. Lilly felt almost intoxicated by the kiss. After pulling away she said "i could never get enough of you" "Thats good" Scotty said leading her to the couch. "Where do you want to go for Our first date?" Scotty asked. "It dosnt matter really as long as i spend time with you" Lilly said blushing slightly. "I never peged you for the mushy type" Scotty said staring at her. "What can i say i love valentines day" Lilly said shrugging. "Why do you love valentines day?" Scotty asked quizically. "Well this is the first year im gonna love it because i have my very own valentine" Lilly said laughing. "haha i see what you did there. Valen because Valens is my last name" Scotty said amused. "And maybe mine in a year or two" lilly thought and she seriously liked the sound of that. she could even picture herself walking down the isle in a white dress and seeing scotty in a tux. "Earth to lilly" Scotty said suddenly interrupting lillys thoughts. "What?" Lilly said slightly confused. "What were you thinking about?" Scotty said carefully looking at her. "oh nothing" lilly said her face blushing furiously. "Well lets change that" Scotty said oblivious to lillys embaressment as he leaned in and kissed her. They were still kissing as they headed to the bedroom. 

 

Once they undressed, lilly could see scottys rock hard erection. "Scotty sit on the edge of the bed." Lilly directed. When he sat down lilly kneeled in front of him. His large cock almost directly in her face. "Lil you dont have to do this." Scotty said nervously. "Dont worry i want to." Lilly said with a seductive wink. Scottys heart beat faster when lillys tounge started encirculing his tip. Scotty almost lost it when lilly put her mouth on his tip. He watched astonished as her head bobbed up and down his length. "Oh....... god" scotty moaned. He pulled lilly up off her feet and pushed her on the bed. "I want you" Scotty said panting. Without a word scotty lined up and pushed himself into lilly. "Oh.....yes" Lilly breathed. Scotty thrusted into lilly faster and faster each time causing her to moan. Scotty put his lips on lillys and when she moaned pushed his tounge into her mouth. As their tounges tangled together they came. As they layed together and their breathing slowed. "That was amazing" lilly said once she could talk. "Lilly" scotty said begining to panick. "What?" Lilly asked not realizing what just happend. "Lil we forgot something." Scotty said nervously. "What did we forget?" lilly said still not noticing that they forgot something very important. "Lil we forgot to use a condom" Scotty said fearing what may happen. "Oh my god" Lilly said sitting up. "You might get pregnant." Scotty tested. He didnt think that sounded so bad because he wanted to marry lilly anyway. Its too soon. Lilly was thinking about how scotty may leave when he interuppted her thoughts. "Lil if you get pregnant i promise i wont leave." Scotty said truthfully. "I know you wont" She lied. " damn We have only been dating for two days and we forgot a condom" She said thinking about how stupid she could be sometimes. "I know what you mean" scotty said. "I cant believe i didnt notice though." she said slightly blaming herself. "Yeah well all we can do is wait and take a test in a few weeks" He said hoping she was pregnant, then he could marry her sooner. All lilly could think is that she wanted to be pregnant but she didnt want him to leave her.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!

 

 

Lilly couldnt get over the idea that she had sex with scotty without a condom 2 weeks ago and may be pregnant. I could go to the doctor in a week or so to find out, but then my friends and co-workers would get a copy of the doctors findings. I'd rather deal with 2 or 3 home pregnancy tests then have to deal with nick's smart ass comments for 9 months. I hope im pregnant but then again i hope im not. If i am things would get wierd at work she thought. She couldnt let the fear ruin her evening because tonight she was going on a date with scotty. Scotty was taking her to a fancy sit down resturant. "Hey lil are you almost finished getting ready?" Scotty asked from the other side of the closed bedroom door. "Almost" lilly shouted back. She had just finished putting on a blue dress that matched her eye color. The dress ended just above her knees and was sinched at the waist. The dress also had thin straps and came with a white overcoat and black heals. Lilly quickly finished doing her make up and opened the door. "hey scotty im ready" Lilly said with a huge smile. "Lil you look gorgeous" Scotty said almost getting hard at the site of her. "Thanks scotty. Are you ready to go?" Lilly asked brightly. "Lil i was ready before you." Scotty laughed as he opened the door for lilly. He closed the door behind him and rushed toward the car opening the passenger door for her too. "And to think they said chivalry was dead." lilly laughed as she got in the car. When scotty got into the car and started driving, lilly felt nauseous. She felt like she was going to be sick. Scotty didnt seem to notice how pale lilly had gotten. When they arrived at the restaurant lilly felt the wave pass almost as quick as it had come. As lilly got out of the car she decided not to tell scotty about her sudden nausea. It would only cause him to worry which in turn would ruin the date. Scotty grabbed lillys hand as they walked into the restaurant. A man dressed in a white shirt and black pants lead them to their table. Scotty pulled out lillys chair and helped her sit before pushing it in. "Thank you scotty" lilly said smiling. "no problem lil" scotty said. "i will be back in a few minutes to take your order, but for now what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked. "Can we get two glasses of red wine?" scotty asked. "Yes certainly" Said the waiter as he walked away. "what are you going to order?" scotty asked lilly. "I think im going to order a steak. What about you?" lilly said looking up at scotty with her big blue eyes. "I think il get a steak too. how do you like yours?" scotty asked questioninly. "I like my steaks medium rare." lilly stated. "Wow a women after my own heart." Scotty said laughing at how similar they could be at times. "heres your wine" they waiter said as he poured red wine into two wine glasses. "Now what would you like to order?" the waiter asked taking out a notepad and pen. "We would like two steaks cooked medium rare." Scotty said. "Anything else?" the waiter asked looking at lilly. "No thank you." Lilly said. "your welcome" said the smiling waiter as he walked away. 10 minutes later he arrived with the steaks. Lilly and scotty began to eat. 

 

 

 

When they arrived home after dinner lilly took off her heals. "So how did the steak taste to you?" scotty asked. Before lilly could open her mouth to speak a wave of nausea hit her again only worse this time. Scotty noticed lilly had paled considerably. "hey lil you okay?" scotty asked concerned. His only response was lilly running into the bathroom and turning on the light. He ran after her. Lilly felt her food coming up as she hurled repeatedly into the toilet bowl. Lilly vaguely noticed scotty holding her hair up and rubbing her back. When lilly had stopped hurling, she flushed the toilet and slowly made her way to the sink where she washed her hands and face. "Lil Do you have the flu?" Scotty asked while really hoping she was pregnant. "Scotty i dont think its the flu. We had sex without a condom exactly 2 weeks ago..." Lilly didnt get to finish her sentence before hurling again. "Lil its okay." scotty said. Lilly crouched down next to the toilet in case she needed to hurl again. "You really dont get it do you?" lilly asked scotty. Lilly was starting to get upset. "get what exactly lil?" Scotty asked even though he knew the answer. "I missed my period scotty" lilly yelled. "Lil stay here im going to the store to buy you some tests" Scotty said looking into her eyes as he said "It's gonna be okay. Were gonna be okay." with that scotty walked out of the door. As his car started lilly began to hurl again. 

 

 

 

At the store scotty grabbed 4 pregnancy tests and started to head toward the check out when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey scotty" said john stillman who was both scotty and lillys boss. "hey" Scotty said nervously as he turned around. Scotty saw stillmans look of surprise when he saw the pregnancy tests. "Those for your new girlfriend i hear nick picking on you about?" john asked scotty. "Yeah" Scotty mutterd looking toward the ground. "I hope the test is negative. You need to be carefull. you dont want to get stuck paying child support every week." John said. "I know, but ive finally met a wonderful girl that i want to spend the rest of my life with." Scotty said surprised by how much he'd actually just admitted to his boss. "Scotty i want you to answer me honestly when i ask you one question and i promise nothing bad will happen." John said looking scotty in the eyes. "Ok" scotty said meeting his bosses gaze. "Are you dating lilly?" John asked carefully. "Hypothetically if i was what would happen?" scotty asked looking down. "If you and lilly were dating i would let you remain partners." john answerd truthfully. Scotty honestly believed him. "I am dating lilly." Scotty said meeting john gaze again. "How long?" John asked. "To be honest about 2 weeks now." Scotty said ashamed. "And she already might be pregnant?" john asked trying not to shout at scotty. "Yeah the first week we were together i forgot to wear something important and now lil's waiting for me in her apartment Puking her guts out." scotty said disapointed with himself. "okay you better get back to her quickly and call me when you find out" John said nervously. "I promise i will call you as soon as we get the results." Scotty said truthfully and watched john nod in agreement as he walked away. Scotty rushed to the checkout in a hurry to get back to lilly. "The totals 10.24" the checkout lady said. Scotty paid grabbed the bag and left unaware that his boss was watching him as he left. 

 

 

When scotty opened the door and stepped into the apartment the first thing he heard was lilly hurling in the bathroom. "Hey lil i got the tests" Scotty said as he walking into the bathroom lilly flushed the toilet. "here il wait outside" scotty said handing her the tests and left the bathroom closing the door. Lilly grabbed the bag and dumped it onto the floor. Then she opened the cabnet to find a stack of plastic disposable cups she kept in there. She grabbed one and closed the cabnet. Lilly then walked over to the toilet and pulled her pants down and began peeing into the cup.

 

 

 

When she finished she walked over to the sink and set the cup down. Lilly started to open all the packs and she read the directions. Putting the tips of all the tests into the cup and holding them there for a few minutes and then setting them on the counter by the sink, she waited for the results.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scotty waited nevously for lilly to come out of the bathroom to deliever the news. What will i do if shes pregnant? will she want to stay together? Will she keep it? Will she want an abortion? Will she still love me? Can we afford a baby? Should i tell her that John knows? Should i call him? Would lil want him to know? How would she react? He asked himself silently. A soft sound interrupted his thoughts. Scotty looked up and the bathroom door opened and lilly came out looking pale holding all four tests. "So whats the news?" Scotty asked nervously. "A..all four of the tests are b....blue" lilly stammered looking like she was going to cry. "What does that mean?" Scotty asked even though he knew the answer from reading one of the packages at the store. He just wanted her to tell him. "I'm.....I'm.......Pregnant." Lilly said starting to cry. Scotty walked over to her and led her to the couch. Lilly burried her head in scottys shoulder and began sobbing harder. Scotty didnt think she was crying out of pure joy. While lilly had her head burried in scottys shoulder, scotty pulled out his phone and texted john to come over so he could hear the news in person. John texted right back saying he would be there shortly. Lilly finally stopped crying. "How are you feeling about this?" Scotty asked breaking the silence. He was afraid of what her answer may be. "Scotty i'm so sorry. I wanted to be pregnant so much and it's just going to ruin us." Lilly said begining to cry again. "Lil...shhh....dont cry look at me." Scotty said hurt by what she said. Lilly looked into his eyes. "Why would you think it would ruin us lil? hell I wanted you to be pregnant so i could marry you sooner." Scotty said staring into her eyes. "You...you want to marry me?" Lilly asked her eyes getting bigger with surprise. "Yes lil i want to marry you I love you" scotty said smiling. Lilly smiled and kissed him. "lil while i was at the store i had just grabbed the tests and was about to head to the checkouts when our boss John saw me. He started talking to me. Then he noticed the tests and asked if it was for my girlfriend. When i said yes he asked if we were dating and i told him yes and he said we could still be partners. He also said he wanted to know if you were or not. I texted him to come over here so we could tell him together. He is on his way here now." scotty finished watching lillys reaction. "He figured it out before we figured it out" Lilly said laughing. "I know its pretty hilarious." Scotty said starting to laugh. They stopped laughing when they heard knocking on the door. "Il get it" scotty said. Scotty opened the door to find his nervous looking boss. "hey" john said walking in as scotty stepped aside. "lil johns here" scotty said closing the door and walking towards the living room. John sat down on the chair just across from the couch. Scotty sat down next to lilly and began to hold her hand. "so whats the news?" John asked nervously. "lil do you want to tell him?" scotty asked. "John I'm pregnant" Lilly said giving him a weak smile. Before john could say anything lilly went running into the bathroom slamming the door. From the outside scotty and john could here her hurling. "How longs she been puking like that?" john asked slowly. "Just today" scotty said staring at his boss. "I saw her eyes are really puffy and bloodshot. Was she crying? How is she taking it?" john asked hoping she was taking it well. "When she told me she started crying because she thought i would be mad at her and leave. The truth is i wanted her to be pregnant. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." scotty said. "Does she want the same thing?" John asked. "Yeah i did" lilly said. They both turned around startled when she said that. "I'm happy for you guys" John said suddenly smiling. "That means alot to me John." lilly said smiling back. Lilly curled up on the couch and fell asleep. "I guess she was really tired" John said still smiling. "John i want to ask you something." Scotty said looking over at lilly to find she was still sleeping. "shoot" John whisperd. "Will you come with me to pick out a ring for lilly?" Scotty asked nervously. John looked shocked and pleased that scotty would ask him to help with something so important. "I would love to help you pick out a ring." John said accepting scottys offer. "I just figured that you would your the closest thing lilly has for a father. you know?" scotty said. John nodded he knew this even lilly had pointed that out to him many times. "Well its getting late i should go" John said looking at the time. "i'll let you know when we can go pick out the ring for her." Scotty said. John nodded and said goodbye and left. Scotty Went into the bedroom and pulled the blankets down and went back into the living room. He lifted lilly off the couch and walked toward the bedroom. When he got to the bedroom he took lillys heals and dress off her and layed them on the dresser. He then layed lilly on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. Then scotty undressed and layed on the other side. Slowly falling asleep.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I down own cold case!!!!

 

 

 

Lilly woke up feeling nauseous. She ran into the bathroom almost missing the toilet as she hurled. She flushed the toilet and washed her nads and face. Then lilly walked into the kitchen and opened the frige. She grabbed the ginger ale and poured herself a cup. Then she opened the cupboard and grabbed the saltine crackers. Lilly sat on the couch and started munching on crackers. She sipped the ginger ale until her stomach settled. Lilly put the crackers away and set her cup by the sink. She walked back into the bedroom feeling tired and layed down. As she layed down, she woke scotty up. "Lil what time is it?" Scotty asked grogily. lilly looked at the clock. "It's 4am" she said. "What are you doing up?" Scotty asked. "I was getting sick. Then i had some saltine crackers and ginger ale and now i'm fine." Lilly said smiling. "Thats good" Scotty said holding her close. It wasnt long before they were both sleeping peacfully.

 

 

Lilly woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing. It was time for her to get up and get ready for work. Lilly sat up to find that scotty wasnt laying next to her. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Lilly turned on the light and closed the door. She still hadnt seen scotty yet. She turned the shower on and undressed. Lilly stepped into the warm stream of water.

 

 

Meanwhile

 

Scotty was at his apartment packing multiple bags so he could stay with lil. Scotty grabbed 8 different suits for work and 6 off day shirts and 4 white tank tops. After throwing them into a blue duffel bag, he grabbed 3 pairs of pants and 3 pairs of shorts. He closed the drawers and opened another one. He pulled out 8 pairs of boxer shorts and 8 pairs of socks. He tossed them into the bag along with a pair of shoes and zipped the bag up. He left his apartment and got into his car. He drove to a flower shop and got lilly a dozen red roses. He paid, thanked the guy and zoomed off to his car. Scotty drove straight to lillys this time. When he got there, scotty hid the roses behind his back and opened the front door. He left his bag there and went in search of lilly. "Lil I'm back" Scotty shouted. Lil came out of the bedroom her hair having been freshly blow dried. she was wearing a light pink shirt with a grey blazer and grey slacks. Scotty pulled the roses out from behind his back and was delighted to see lillys look of surprise. "Oh scotty" She said rushing forward to kiss him. "I thought you would like it." Scotty said smiling. Lilly took the roses and grabbed a vase and filled it full of water. She placed the roses in it and walked back over to the door where scotty was. Scotty grabbed his bag just as lilly walked around the corner. "Moving in?" she asked smiling. "If you want me to that is?" Scotty said while silently cursed at himself for not asking her first. "Hell yeah i want you to move in" Lilly said giggling. Scotty walked over to her bag in hand and kissed her. Lilly grabbed scottys bag and carried it over to the bedroom. "Il change stuff around later so you can bring over more clothes." Lilly shouted as scotty walked into the room. "We could get an apartment together." Scotty suggested. "I would like that" lilly said smiling. Lilly looked at the clock before frowning. "We have to go to work" lilly said sounding disapointed. "Yeah il get the car" Scotty said leaving the room. Lilly followed him as they left the apartment and climbed into his car. Speeding off toward work.

 

 

 

Upon arriving at work, lilly walked into stillmans office and closed the door. "Hey lil what can i do for you?" John said smiling. "I want to thank you for keeping this whole thing a secret for now." Lilly said greatfully. "Lil i would keep it a secret for as long as you wanted to." John said truthfully. "Thank you" lilly smiled before leaving the office. "Hey lil what are you so happy about?" Nick questioned. "Nothing much" lilly said looking up at nick. "Lil must have a new man." nick told everyone. "No im not dating anyone." lilly said trying to hide the fact she was lying. "Who is it? Do we know him?" nick asked. Before scotty could interrupt lilly ran toward the bathroom looking green. "Whoa The ice queen is coming down with something." nick joked. "Yeah she must have caught a bug or something." scotty said nervously. 

 

 

 

About 10 minutes later lilly came back into the squadroom. "lil you know i was just picking on you" Nick said looking into her icey blue eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" Nick asked nervously. "Well sometimes its off and on." lilly answered looking at the file on her desk. She hoped nick would just drop it but unfortunatly it didnt end there for her. "How long have you felt like this?" Nick asked. "A few days" she answerd feeling slightly like she had committed a crime and nick was interrogating her. "You should take some medicine it might make you feel better" Jeffries suggested after hearing her answer. "Yeah if only it was that easy" lilly muttered hoping they hadnt heard her. "What?" jeffries said. Nick stood there speachless, which for him was a first. Scotty quickly said "lil caught the flu 4 days ago so medicine wont help" scotty said saving the situation. "Yeah" lilly smiled weakly. Nick quickly recoverd and said "Oh good cuz for a minute there i thought she was pregnant."


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!

 

 

 

 

Previously  
"You should take some medicine it might make you feel better" Jeffries suggested after hearing her answer. "Yeah if only it was that easy" lilly muttered hoping they hadnt heard her. "What?" jeffries said. Nick stood there speachless, which for him was a first. Scotty quickly said "lil caught the flu 4 days ago so medicine wont help" scotty said saving the situation. "Yeah" lilly smiled weakly. Nick quickly recoverd and said "Oh good cuz for a minute there i thought she was pregnant."

 

Now

 

 

Lilly looked at scotty nervously after nick walked away. Scotty motioned for her to walk out onto the balcony. Once she was out there and the door was closed, scotty hugged her. "That was close. Scotty they almost found out." lilly said slowly backing away from him. "Are you sure your okay with this?" Scotty asked looking at her belly. "Scotty how many times do i have to tell you i want this to happen i just didnt expect it to be so soon." Lilly said still stunned that she's pregnant. "Ok we have to go back in or their going to suspect something." Scotty said. "OK i'll say "hey" if i need anything" Lilly smiled. Scotty smiled back, remembering that the code word stood for their personal life. The same personal life they now shared. They walked back in not making eye contact with nick. "Lil, i need to speak to you privatly" Stillman said stepping into the squad room. "I'll be right back" lilly said giving scotty one of her famous ice queen looks before walking into stillmans office. Stillman closed the door behind her. "Lil how are you doing?" stillman asked with fatherly concern. "Morning sickness but i cant really complain. it dosnt happen too often." lilly said. "Yeah thats to be expected." stillman spoke nervously looking down. "ummm i'm guessing thats not why you called me in here." Lilly said staring at stillman, who still wasnt making eye contact. "What is it?" lilly asked nervously. "How are things going with you and scotty?" stillman asked. "There going alot better than i thought they would." lilly answerd truthfully. "Well you have the day off starting now" stillman said looking her in the eye. "What? why?" Lilly asked surprised. "Scotty told me to give you the first clue." he said smiling as he handed her the paper. Stillman new exactly how the hunt would end. "have fun" stillman said smiling watching as lilly walked toward her desk sat down and opened the note. 

 

 

 

Lilly opened the note. lil dont expect this to rhyme. i aint good at that. At the end you'll get the surprise of your life. To find clue number 2 go to the spot were we first met. Lilly looked up to find scotty staring at her. "Really scotty?" lilly asked giggling which made nick look at her. "lil i dont think i've ever heard you giggle." nick said laughing. "She read something funny. I'll clue you in a little later when shes close to finding the last clue." scotty said smiling. "Ohh a scavenger hunt lucky lil." nick said sarcasticly. Lilly walked into the kitchen and headed toward the coffee pot. This is where stillman first introduced her to a very reluctant scotty. Lilly found the note tapped to the back of the coffee pot. She opened it slowly. The day i met you i couldnt help but notice how beautiful you are. Lil to find clue number 3 you need to go find the first case we worked on together. Hint: In the file room. Lilly looked up again to find scotty staring at her. She smiled back and rushed to the file room. She opened the door and paused to think about where the silverman case was. She remember and headed deeper into the file room toward the back. When she got there sure enough was another note and scottys car keys. She lifted the note off the box and opened it. This case was a tough one, but we solved it and it made me realize my feelings for you. Take my keys and hurry home. You'll find clue number 4 where we confessed our true feelings. Lilly grabbed his keys and gave scotty a smile as she walked out of the squad room. once outside she got into scottys car and sped to her apartment. 

 

 

 

In her apartment on the couch lilly found the next clue. When i first told you i loved you i was afraid that you might not feel the same way. I'm very happy you did. You mean alot to me. You can find clue number 5 where we created a life on the seconed day we were together. Lilly couldnt believe that scotty was actually nervous when he confessed his feelings for her. Lilly ran toward the bedroom and slowly opened the door. She looked on the bed and found another clue. This is where we spent two magical days together. This is also where we forgot the condom but im glad we did to be honest. You'll find clue number 6, on my favorite dress of yours. lilly ran toward her closet and found the dress with a note on it. The dress was a blue and black sun dress. She opened the note. I want you to put the dress on and when your done find clue number 7 on your favorite flats. Lilly pulled the sun dress off the hanger and changed into it. She hurriedly found her favorite flats with a note. Put these on and find clue number 8 by the roses i got you. Lilly slid the flats onto her feet and walked toward her kitchen. In her kitchen on the counter right next to the roses was a box with a note. She opened the box and discovered a silver necklace with a silver heart that had diamonds outlining the heart. Lilly gasped and opened the note. I thought you'd look pretty with it. Put it on and then put your hair down before you head to 603 meadow lane to find clue number 9. Lilly put the necklace on and put her hair down. She brushed her hair out and left the apartment. She climbed back into scottys car and drove to 603 meadow lane. Lilly couldnt wait to reach the end of the scavenger hunt. While lilly drove to 603 meadow lane, Nick was already dropping scotty off there. Scotty told nick about the whole plan but didnt tell him about the baby. Nick drove away while scotty taped a note to the house door and walked inside. Where he set up a huge surprise for lilly. Lilly drove up to 603 meadow lane and walked to the door. She grabbed the note and opened it. Welcome to our new house i knew you would like it. Surprised you didnt i. The key is hidden under the flower pot. Feel free to come in and find clue number 10. Lilly was really surprised and to make things better the house was within walking distance of their workplace. Lilly moved the flower pot to find a key. She quickly lifted the key up and put it in the lock and unlocked the door. Lilly pushed the door open and walked into what she thought was the prettiest house. She closed the door and was surprised when she found a trail of rose petals. Lilly followed the trail and found a table with a table cloth and plates set up. She also found a note on top of her plate. Unbenounced to her scotty was standing behind her watching as she opened the note. Congradulations for finding clue number 10 sadly are game has come to an end. Oh one more thing look behind you. When she finished reading she turned around and found scotty on one knee holding a red velvet box. "Lil will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to show a gorgeous ring. "oh scotty yes" lilly said tears of happiness streaming down her face. Scotty stood up and slipped the ring over her finger. He looked into her icey blue eyes and kissed her. "I love you" Scotty said. "I love you too." lilly whisperd back and kissed him again.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!

 

 

 

Previously  
"Lil will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to show a gorgeous ring. "oh scotty yes" lilly said tears of happiness streaming down her face. Scotty stood up and slipped the ring over her finger. He looked into her icey blue eyes and kissed her. "I love you" Scotty said. "I love you too." lilly whisperd back and kissed him again.

 

 

Currently

 

 

Scotty couldnt believe that lilly had actually said yes to his mariage purposal. "Lil i can't believe you said yes." Scotty whisperd still holding her close. "I couldnt believe you asked me" lilly murmerd. "I ain't going to leave you or the baby lil" scotty said kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about the baby. Are you sure you want this?" Lilly asked pulling back while motioning toward the ring. Lilly couldnt stand to part with the ring or scotty, but she wasnt about to force him to marry her. Expecially because of the baby. "Lil i want this so much more than youll ever know." Scotty said as he moved forward capturing her lips with his. Scotty pulled back panting. "Lil this is our engagment dinner." Scotty said smiling. He grabbed lillys hand and pulled her over to the table. He motioned for her to sit down and pushed in her chair before he went to get the food. Scotty walked into the kitchen and grabbed lilys favorite dinner out of the oven. He carried it back to her and set it on the table. "Lasangna my favorite. Who told you?" Lilly asked stunned. She hadnt had enough time to mention this to scotty. "Stillman told me." Scotty answerd smiling. "Good surprise huh?" Scotty smiled and dished her out some. "Not good, Awesome." Lilly said truelly happy. Scotty gave himself some and waited for her to take a bite. "Mmmm......" Lilly mumbled giving scotty a thumbs up. Scotty took a bite of the lasangna. It really was good. Scotty thought this was funny he never was much of a cook before. "Did you make this yourself?" lilly asked taking another big bite. "Yeah i did i guess this is the only meal i can cook." Scotty said laughing. "Really?" lilly laughed. "Yeah and lil its nice to hear you laugh." Scotty said truthfully. Lilly giggled as scotty stuck out his tounge. She took a sip of her water that scotty had given her. "This is nice" Lilly said feeling content. "Lil you do know that i put a down payment on the house. So In less than a year we own the place." Scotty said. "Really?" lilly asked her smile getting wider. "Yeah you like it?" Scotty asked. "Scotty no i dont like it" Lilly said and watched scottys smile vanish. "What?" He mutterd. "Scotty i dont like it i love it with all my heart." Lilly whisperd as a tear of hapiness slipped down her cheek. They hurried and finished their dinner because scotty had another surprise. "Lil come on" Scotty smiled grabing her hand. He led her to the car and helped her in. He climbed into the drivers seat and put a blindfold on her. "Scotty?" lilly asked. "lil its a surprise no peeking." Scotty said. Lilly could almost here the smile in his voice as he drove. Scotty glanced at lilly to find that she was unusally quite. Lilly felt the car stop and shut off. Then her door opened and he led her up some stairs and onto an elevator. It seemed so familiar yet she couldnt pinpoint where she was. The elevator binged open and scotty led her through another door where she heard whispers. Suddenly the blindfold was removed. "CONGRADULATIONS" She heard and saw all of her co-workers say. Stillman rushed over and handed lilly and scotty a drink. upon seeing her expression he whisperd "Dont worry lil its only apple cider". "To lilly and scotty" Stillman cheered. Lilly toke a sip of her cider. It tasted Crisp and sweet. She looked over at scotty who was holding her hand. "Hey congrates on getting engaged you too. Dont have to much fun." Nick said giving lilly a mischevious wink. Lilly felt a blush creep across her face. "Thanks guys" Lilly said smiling. "Kiss kiss kiss kiss" They all cheered. Lilly looked as scotty moved closer. When their lips met the whole room exploded into applause. Lilly pulled back her face turning bright red but she didnt care. "Do you want to tell them about the baby?" Scotty whisperd. "Sure" lilly whisperd back. "Guys i have to tell you something" Lilly said loud enough for everyone to quiet down. "Are you sure lil?" Scotty asked. "Yeah i'm sure" Lilly answerd back. "Sure about what?" jeffries asked. "Lilly are you drinking apple cider?" nick asked suspiciously. "Yeah i'm not allowed to drink" Lilly said slowly. "Wait what?" nick asked. lilly smiled and said "Guys I'm........ I'm Pregnant".


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

 

 

lilly smiled and said "Guys I'm........ I'm Pregnant".

 

 

"Oh lil congradulations" Nick said honestly. "Congrats you two" jeffries said as his phone rang. "Hey.................. okay il be right there" he said as he hung up. "Speaking of babys my little sisters in labor i have to go." jeffries said giving lil and scotty an apollogetic smile as he left. "Smiled you two" Stillman said. Lilly and scotty put there arms around each other and smiled. They looked toward stillman as he snapped the picture. "This ones for lils new scrapbook" stillman said smiling. "Lets have cake" Scotty said. Leading lilly over to a beautifully decorated cake. The cake had snow white frosting and had two gold wedding rings and read congrats lilly and scotty in blue icing. "Looks good" nick said. "Here scotty" stillman said handing scotty a knife to cut the cake with. Scotty cut 4 big pieces and gave one to nick one to stillman and one to lilly before taking the last for himself. Lilly took a fork full of cake and put it in her mouth. It tasted delicious. She couldnt remember the last time she had a cake that tasted so good. "This is good cake thanks boss" lilly said grinning and staring at stillman. "No problem lil." Stillman said truthfully. John stillman would do anything for lilly and lilly new this. John was like a father to her. "I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." Lilly said smiling. "really thats great" Nick said slowly. "Make sure you tell us how it goes and scotty you can have tomorrow off." Stillman said. "Thanks boss" scotty said.   
About two hours later the celebration ended and scotty and lilly took the left over cake home. They walked into her apartment and walked straight to the bedroom where they undressed and slid under the covers. "When will we move into the new house?" lilly asked she couldnt wait for that day to come. "We can move in anytime we want to" Scotty said. "Can we move in this weekend" Lilly asked testing his reaction. "Yeah we can" Scotty said. "I love you scotty" Lilly said suddenly. "I love you too" Scotty said kissing her forehead with his warm lips. She sat up and captured his lips with hers. Lilly could feel scotty begining to get an erection. "I want you" She heard scotty say. She slowly got up and took off his underware and hers. Lilly climbed on top of him and pushed herself down. Scotty moaned as lilly lifted her self up and down slowly. "Ahhhh" she moaned softly. Scotty rolled her over carefull not to squish their little peanut. He slammed into her again and again harder and harder. Lilly could feel herself about to orgasm. "Ahhhhhh" she shouted as scotty drove into her pushing her over the edge. Scotty soon followed. He rolled over onto his back spent. Lilly layed her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep to the sound of scottys heatbeat and breathing. Lillys sweet dreams that night were filled with Images of there unborn child and what the child may look like.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. its only thursday tomorrow will bring longer chapters. Expecially the next one about the ultrasound. :D I love lilly and scotty together. I wonder what their baby might look like. :D


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!

Authors note: I know that i said my next chapter would be the appointment but i couldnt help myself. I promise the next chapter will be the ultrasound.

 

 

 

Scotty woke up and rolled over. He saw lilly was still sleeping. He watched her breathing peacfully. She was truelly beautiful. Scotty glanced at the alarm it was 9:30 am. Scotty slowly got up. He glanced at lilly to make sure she was sleeping and sure enough she was. He walked toward the kitchen wearing only his boxers. Scotty started to make eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. Once he finished he put all of these on a tray with a single white rose. Scotty also poured a glass of orange juice and put it on the tray. He carried the tray into the bedroom and gently kissed lilly awake. "Mmmm......" lilly murmerd against scottys lips. Scotty pulled away. "Are you hungry?" scotty asked. "Yeah" lilly said smiling as scotty set the tray down in front of her. Scotty sat down on the other side of the bed. "I love you lil and i love our little peanut." Scotty said smiling as he rubbed her belly. "Peanut" lilly said laughing. "Yeah thats what i am calling her or him until we find out what gender it is." Scotty said. "Thats going to be a while" Lilly said. She began eating before getting up and grabbing a seconed fork for scotty. "Here" lilly said handing scotty the fork. "Wha..... no lil this is for you" scotty said. "You gave me enough to feed two people." lilly said. "For you and little peanut" Scotty said slowly. "I almost forgot but come on i'll share with you i dont mind and peanut dosnt either." Lilly said smiling. "Ok fine but you have to eat for two remember so if your hungry later i will get you more food." Scotty said. The two ate in silence. When they finished, scotty took the tray into the kitchen and washed it. Then lilly took a shower while scotty began to think about the ultrasound that would take place at 4pm. He wondered if the baby was healthy. He also was thinking about how the baby would change their relationship. He hoped it would be for the better not worse. unbeknownst to scotty, lilly was wondering the exact same thing. After they both showered, they got dressed. Lilly decided to wear a blue sun dress considering that it was June. Scotty picked out a nice blue t shirt and black shorts. After they got dressed scotty started laughing. "Whats so funny?" lilly asked. "Lil look at us we match" scotty said laughing some more. A bewildered lilly looked at him and look back at her clothes then giggled. "We are too much alike" Lilly said. "Thats what makes up perfect for each other." Scotty said walking over to lilly and kissing her. Lilly couldnt help but think after they pulled apart that it was the perfect fairytale molment every girl dreams about. She looked at the clock and and said "12:00 already?" Time flys lilly thought. Suddenly scottys voice interrupted her thoughts. "Wanna start packing?" Scotty asked. "Yeah" lilly said smiling brightly. "Where should we start?" he asked. "Maybe we should start with the living room." Lilly suggested. "Okay" scotty said. "I'm going to call my brother he has a pick up truck so we can move the couch plus you cant lift much" Scotty said. Scotty picked up his phone and called his brother. When he hung up he informed lilly that his brother would be here in 10 minutes. Lilly and scotty headed into the living room and began packing up the couch pillows and the books and dvds. "Hey" mike valens said as he walked into the house. "hey" lilly and scotty said. Mike saw the ring on lillys hand. "You finally got up the courage to propose did ya?" Mike said with a huge smile. "Yeah i did" Scotty said back. "Lets move the couch" Scotty said. Lilly was busy packing up photos and the lamps while the boys took care of the end tables, tv ,and shelves. Lilly started to pack the boxes into scottys car as the boys drove away in the truck. Lilly then began to pack up the rugs in the living room. She moved onto the kitchen and began to pack up the pots and pans. When the boys got back 30 minutes later lilly had packed up the rest of the kitchen aside from the table. Lilly thought it was a shame that she couldnt keep the frige since it came with the apartment. Lilly took all the boxes out and filled up scottys car. While Scotty drove the car and mike drove the truck over to the new house lilly packed the bathroom. She packed up the shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, body wash, deordorents, and perfumes and placed them all in one box. In another box lilly placed the towels, toothbrushes, toothpaste, toilet paper, and the stuff from the medicine cabinet. Lilly then moved on to the hall closet. There she packed their coats and extra towels. Finally she moved on to the last room in the house their bedroom. Lilly started by packing the clothes from the dressers and closet. Then she packed up her jewlry box and makeup. She also packed up the comforter and sheets. Lilly packed the extra sheets and comforters in another box and she packed up the pillows with them. Lilly heard two vehicles pull into the driveway and automatically knew the boys were back. When they came in the boys looked shocked. "lil did you pack the entire apartment?" Scotty asked looking around at the empty rooms. "Yeah it didnt take long" lilly said smiling "We should grab the dresser and bed" Scotty said to his brother. Lilly grabbed the boxes and put them in scottys car as the boys carried out the dresser and bed. When they were finished they dropped the keys off with the landlord and drove to the new house. 

 

 

 

 

When they arrived lilly found out that it was 3pm and her appointment was at 4pm. Mike and Scotty carried in the bed and couch placing them in the correct rooms. Then mike started to leave to go to work. "Bye mike Thanks for helping us" Lilly said giving him a hug. "Bye mike Thanks again" Said scotty as mike said bye and left. "hey scotty we have to leave for the appointment we can unpack later then head over to your apartment tomorrow." Lilly said. "ok" scotty said smiling grabbing the keys to head to the appointment.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!

 

 

 

Lilly and scotty walked into the hospital for the ultrasound. They wandered over to the elevator to go to the 3rd floor. Lilly couldnt help but notice how white everything was. When they got on the elevator scotty noticed how quiet lilly was being. "lil you dont have to be nervous" Scotty said looking at lilly. "Scotty you do realize thats the worst thing to say to a nervous person" Lilly said laughing. "I thought it would help" Scotty said smiling. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as the elevator doors opened. Lilly grabbed scottys hand and headed toward room number 308. A nurse lead them in and instructed lilly to lay down on the bed. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said smiling as she walked out of the room. "Wow we finally get to see the baby" Scotty said. "Yeah i cant wait." Lilly said rubbing her belly. Lilly looked up at scotty as the doctor came in. "Hi lilly I'm doctor lisa o'neil." Said the short red haired doctor. "Hi" lilly said. "Are you read for the ultrasound?" The doctor asked smiling at scotty. "Yeah we cant wait" lilly said. The doctor pulled lillys shirt up enough to expose her belly. Lilly then felt the cold sticky goo being spread around by the doctors gloved hand. The doctor then began to move a cold metal object across her skin. "Look we found the baby" the doctor said excitedly pointing at the screen. Lilly looked up at the screen to see two little blips. "That little blip right there is your baby" The doctor said slowly. "Wanna hear the heart beat?" the doctor asked. "Yeah sure" lilly said. The doctor turned the sound on. "Why does the heart beat sound like it has an echo?" scotty asked puzzled. "Uh oh" the doctor said. Lilly looked at the doctor. "Whats wrong? is the baby ok?" Lilly asked. "Umm How many rooms are in your house?" lisa asked. "our new house has 4 rooms." Scotty said. "Well i have some good news." lisa said. "What?" lilly and scotty asked at the same time. Scotty noticed lilly was holding his hand tighter. "Well congradulations your babies are healthy." Lisa said smiling. "What?" scotty asked. "Babies?" lilly asked. "Congradulations your having twins!" lisa said excitedly. "Twins" scotty said trying to get used to the idea. Lilly was lost in thought. "I'm going to print out the pictures of your babies. I'll be right back." The doctor said as she left. "Scotty are you okay with this?" lilly asked concerned. "Lil i'm fine and i ain't going to leave you. so twins" Scotty said smiling now. "Twins from just that one time without protection." Lilly said still stunned. Scotty couldnt help but make a joke now. "Well lil i have super sperm" scotty said trying to keep a straight face. At this lilly had a laughing fit as she tried to wipe off the goo with a tissue. She finally stopped laughing and finished wiping off the goo and pulled her shirt down. Lisa came back in the room. "Here are the pictures" lisa said smiling. "Thanks" lilly said. "Do you wanna know how far along you are?" lisa asked. "Yeah can we also find out the due date?" Lilly asked. "Yeah Well its june 14th so your about 5 weeks along. your due date would be around sometime after valentines day of next year." lisa said. "Wow that seems like so far away" Lilly said. "It will be here before you know it lilly" Lisa said. "So when are you two getting married?" lisa asked eyeing lillys ring. "We havnt really discussed a date" Scotty said. "Well have fun you two" lisa said after looking at the clock. "Bye" lilly said clutching the photos. "Bye" Scotty said. "bye" lisa said leaving the room. Scotty helped lilly get up and they left the room and walked toward the elevator. when the elevator doors opened and they walked in lilly found that they were alone. "Scotty that would explain why i'm starting to show already" lilly said interrupting scottys thoughts. "That would because there are two little peanuts in there." scotty said smiling on the outside but on the inside scotty was thinking about the future. "We should get married before you have the babies or other wise we wont have time." Scotty said. "we can discuse dates in the car on the way over to the squad" lilly said as the elevator doors opened. They walked toward the car and got in. "Wait the squad?" Scotty questioned. "yeah i wanna tell them in person." Lilly said. "When do you want to get married?" Scotty asked. "How about in a few months?" lilly asked. "How about in july?" Scotty asked. "ok How about july 13th?" lilly asked. "ok now We have a wedding to plan in less than 4 weeks" scotty said. "Yeah" lilly said. Scotty nodded and drove to the philly pd homicide division to tell his friends and co-workers.

 

 

 

Upon arriving lilly grabbed the pictures and went into the building. Scotty caught up with her as they boarded the elevator. "Are you sure you want to tell them?" Scotty asked. "Yeah i want them to know." lilly said as the doors opened. Before lilly could walk into the squad room she saw nick running around the room chasing will jeffries with tubbaware. "Oh that aint normal" scotty said. Lilly laughed and opened the door and walked over to nick and will. "Hey is something wrong?" john stillman asked as he walked out of his office. "No but we have news" Scotty said. "Lil your starting to show." Nick said. "Guys i have to tell you something." lilly said. "ok" nick said. "Well scotty and i arnt having a baby." lilly said. "Your not pregnant?" will asked. "no she is. we have the pictures to prove it" scotty said handing them the photos. "Your having twins" Stillman said. "yeah we are" lilly said. "Congrats" Stillman said. "Wow Congrats" will said. "congrates lil and scotty" nick said. "Wow twins" stillman said handing back the photos. "Thats what scotty said when he first heard" lilly said laughing. "Hey that aint fair lil" scotty said laughing. Lilly stopped laughing. "Oh we forgot to tell you guys we picked a date for the wedding. "Really? when?" nick asked. "July 13th" scotty said smiling. "Looks like you have a wedding to plan lil" stillman said smiling. "And we will help you with anything you want." nick added. "Thanks guys" Lilly said smiling happily. "Well we have to go home and unpack so we will talk toy you guys later bye." scotty said. "bye" lilly said. They left after hearing a chorus of good byes form their friends.

 

 

Authors note: Surprise!!!!!!!! Their having twins!!!!!!! This is going to be fun for lilly and scotty. So should they have identical or faternal twins?


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own Cold Case!!!!!!

 

 

 

Scotty and lilly walked out of the philly PD holding hands. They walked through the parking lot until they found scottys car. Scotty opened lillys door for her before he got in on the drivers side. "Hey lil i never asked you if you were okay with having twins?" Scotty asked concerned. "I'm fine with it but i'm completly nervous. I wanted two children just not at the same time you know?" Lilly said slowly looking at scotty. "I aint gonna lie to you lil i think your gonna be a great mom" Scotty said smiling. "Scotty i think your gonna be a great parent too" Lilly said smiling. "We are going to be great parents that i am sure of " Scotty said. "Lil are you tired?" Scotty asked. "Yeah i'm exhasted its been a long day" Lilly said. "when we get home i have a surprise for you and then we can go to bed." Scotty said. "Dont we have to unpack?" lilly asked. "Yeah i guess we do" scotty said smiling. "What are you smiling about?" lilly asked. "i cant tell you its a surprise." Scotty said as he started the car. Lilly bearly noticed that they had left the parking lot because she was deep in thought. What could the surprise be? Scottys taking the fact that hes going to be a father better than anyone could have guessed. Hell, even i thought he would leave but he didnt because he loves me and the babies. Hes even taking the news of twins very well. I only wish i didnt feel like i ruined his plans. I love and respect him so much more than he could ever know. Did scotty even want to be a father? lillys thoughts were interrupted by scotty. "Lil" Scotty said. "W....What?" lilly stammered. "lil were home" Scotty said. "Ok" lilly said as she slowly got out of the car. "your going to love the surprise" Scotty said walking to the door and unlocking it. "Open the door lil" scotty whispered. Lilly opened the door of their new house and walked in. Scotty heard lilly gasp. Lilly looked around shocked she remembered leaving boxes everywhere but now everything was unpacked and set up. "Scotty h....how?" lilly asked. "Remember how my brother had to go to work well he wasnt really. I gave him some money and he got us a new couch and he also picked up my stuff from my apartment." Scotty said. "Oh scotty" Lilly said starting to cry. "Why are you crying? you dont like it do you?" Scotty said holding her while she cried. "no scotty i love it. Oh damn hormones." Lilly sobbed. She stopped crying and walked around their new house. "Its only our first night here and it already seems like we have lived here forever." lilly said. "Yeah it does" scotty said. lilly walked up to scotty and hugged him. "lets go to bed" lilly said. She walked into the bedroom. It was a gorgeous blue. Scotty followed her and undressed. Lilly noticed 2 doors in the room. The first one was a closet but the seconed was a bathroom. Scotty saw something in lillys hand as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat down on the bed wearing only his boxers. Scotty heard the door open but didnt look up. "Scotty" lilly said seductivly. Scotty looked up and his mouth went dry when he saw lillys lingerie. Lilly was wearing a red silk babydoll with black lace. "Lil your beautiful" Scotty said watching the way it hugged her figure. Lilly walked over and pushed scotty on the bed. She took off his boxers and eyed his hard cock. lilly climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. Scotty pulled the babydoll off of lillys body. He flipped her over. "Are you ready?" Scotty asked. "Yeah" lilly panted. He pushed himself inside her and moaned. He started moving slowly. "Oh scotty" lilly moaned. Scotty moved himself in and out of her as slow as he could. He knew this drove lilly crazy. "Faster Scotty" lilly begged panting. Scotty sped up. "Ohhh lil" he moaned. Scotty sped up even faster. Lilly could feel it building up inside her. She knew she was close. Lilly felt scotty pushing in and out of her. Suddenly lilly felt herself being pushed over the edge and she climaxed sending pleasure in big waves over her body. "Ohhhhhhh scotty" lilly shouted. Scotty climaxed after hearing lilly call out his name. "Ohhhhhh lil" scotty shouted. Then it was over and they landed on the bed in a sweaty satisfied heap. Scotty pulled out of lilly and rolled onto his back. Lilly layed her head on scottys chest. "That was great" She panted. "That it was" Scotty said panting. "I love you scotty" lilly said slightly panting. "I love you too lil" Scotty whisperd. He felt lillys breathing slow. He was about to say something when he noticed her breathing had slowed because she fell asleep. Scotty layed there for another ten minutes watching lilly sleep before he passed out as well.


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!

 

June 15th

Lilly woke up and found scotty still laying next to her sleeping. This surprised her. He never usually is still asleep. Lilly slowly got up and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Lilly didnt even need to undress seeing as how she was already naked from last nights activity. She turned on the water and climbed in. She let the water run over her hair after she put shampoo in. Then she added conditioner and rinsed it out. Lilly swished her hand over her hair. Then she poured lavender body wash in her hand and spread it over her back , chest, and stomach. When she had washed all of the body wash away she turned off the water. Lilly climbed out and began to dry off with a towel. Lilly stood in front of the mirror staring at her belly. She had gotten bigger. Lilly felt like she was getting fat but she couldnt wait to be a mother. She put on her favorite red shirt and with black pants and a matching black blazer. She walked out of the bathroom. "Scotty" she said walking toward him. "Time to get up" She said rubbing his arm. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey lil what time is it?" scotty asked. "scotty its 7:30 in the morning. You need to get up and take a shower for work." Lilly said smiling sweetly. "Ok" he said getting up and following lilly back into the bathroom. She heard him close the door. Lilly gave him a huge kiss before he got in the shower. Lilly started to blow dry her hair. She watched as it got lighter and lighter until it was her usual blonde hair color. Lilly turned off the blow dryer and brushed her hair. When she finished brushing it out she put her hair in a ponytail and decided to put on make up for the first time in years. Lilly stared at herself as she put on eyeliner. She noticed she looked so different from her usual look. She continued to watch as she put on white eyeshadow and she also put on mascara. When she looked in the mirror again she noticed she looked so much prettier. Scotty turned off the water and began to towel dry. Once he was dressed in a red shirt and black slack and a black blazer he noticed he matched lilly and that she was wearing makeup. "Lilly we match and your wearing makeup you look so pretty." Scotty said. Lilly blushed "Thank you scotty" she said slowly. Lilly grabbed scottys hand and opened the bathroom door. She lead him to the dresser and pulled out a small box. "Here" she said handing it to scotty. "oh lil thank you" scotty said smiling at the brand new cufflinks she had bought him. "I thought you would..." lilly was cut off by scottys lips pressing against hers. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. There the two of them kissed for 5 minutes until they left for work. 

 

 

 

"oh hey look at you two your all matchy matchy" Nick said sarcasticly. "Shut up vera" Scotty said laughing. "You cant even keep a straight face" lilly said laughing. "well neither can you" Scotty said continuing to laugh. "Shut up scotty" Lilly said still laughing. "Why are you two laughing?" Nick asked slowly unsure if they were crazy or not. "Scotty was making funny faces at me in the car" Lilly said finally begining to stop laughing. "What was so funny about that?" Jeffries asked. "she made fun of me saying i look like a monkey." Scotty said in a mock child voice. "Well some of those faces made you look like a cuban monkey!!!!!" lilly said laughing. "Wow lil are you wearing make up?" Nick asked. "Yeah for a change of pace" lilly said. "You look nice with make up on lil" Nick said. "Yeah you do lil" jeffries added. "Thanks guys" lilly said as she started another day of work.


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

 

2 weeks later June 29th

 

Lilly woke up and showered. She got dressed. Lilly had big plans today, she was taking her sister christina to help her pick out wedding stuff. Lilly couldnt wait she was also very nervouse. She had gained another pound. "Scotty i'm getting fat" lilly yelled from the bathroom. "Lil you aint getting fat" scotty said walking into the room. "Look at me i can barly zip up my pants and its only been almost 2 months." lilly complained. She didnt like the way she gained weight almost every week. "Lil you aint fat and i like the way you look." Scotty said truthfully. "Scotty your so sweet" lilly said smiling almost in tears. "Dont cry lil" scotty whispered. "I cant help it damn hormones" lilly sobbed. "Its only 10 in the morning and ive cried twice now." lilly said continuing to sob. "Lil its okay" Scotty said soothingly. "Its not i feel like i'm bi polar. My emotions are forever changing." lilly said laughing. Scotty looked shocked at her sudden mood change. "I told you" lilly giggled. "Wow lil your really happy" scotty said still stunned. "Yeah christina will be here to help me pick out stuff for the wedding. Dont worry i will look at the prices before buying anything." Lilly said smiling. "Hey lil how much money do you have?" Scotty said. "I have about 200 dollars." Lilly said. "Heres another 350." scotty said. Lilly looked stunned "Thanks scotty" she said taking the money. She gave him a questioning look. "Ive been saving for our wedding since we got together." Scotty said blushing slightly. "You knew we were going to get married. Even before i became pregnant" Lilly said smiling. "Yeah i did" Scotty said softly. Lilly and scotty both heard knocking on the front door. "lil dont forget to buy a dress or at least look. I have 200 to buy a nice tux." Scotty said smiling. "you know i dont like you at all" Lilly said. "What?" scotty asked. "Scotty i dont like you i love you" Lilly said leaning forward giving him a huge kiss. Scotty went to answer the door while lilly grabbed her purse and put the 550 dollars in her wallet. Lilly walked into the living room to see her sister. "Lil" Christina practically yelled. "Hey chris" lilly said huging her sister. This is the first time lillys seen her sister since the charges against christina were dropped. "Lil did you gain weight?" Christina asked. "Yeah" lilly said slowly. "lil you better tell her if you havnt" scotty said slowly not wanting to piss off his soon to be wife. "Tell me what?" christina asked. Lilly almost laughed sometimes her sister was just so cluless. "Chris i'm pregnant." lilly said smiling waiting for christinas reaction. "Omg lil i'm so happy for you" christina smiled brightly. "Thats not all" lilly said. "how far along are you?" christina asked. "I'm almost 2 months but chris i'm having twins." Lilly said. "Omg your going to have two little bundles of joy." Christina said looking so happy. "Looks like your going to be an aunt" lilly said. "Omg i cant wait are you going to have a baby shower?" Christina asked. "Probably" lilly said. Lilly and christina left scotty standing in the living room. They took lillys car and drove to a bridal shop. 

 

 

Once there lilly looked at all the wedding invitations with beautiful caligraphy. "Which one should i get? remember not too expansive." lilly asked. "Lil i like this one" christina said pointing to a beautiful pack of white invitations and envelopes. "I love the gold and the delicate paper" lilly said. Lilly noticed it cost only 10 bucks for a pack of 12. "I'm going to get two packs" lilly said slowly. She picked up two packs and continued walking around the store. "Lil you need a tiara" christina said running over with a sparkly silver tiara in hand. Lilly was surprised that she liked it. lilly had never been one for sparkly jewlery, but what the hell it was going to be her first and only wedding of her life. "How much?" lilly asked. "Lil its only 20 bucks." Christina said. "Lets get it" lilly said walking up to the counter. "That will be 40 dollars." the cashier said. "Here you go" lilly said handing the lady 40 bucks. "So when are you getting married?" the sales lady asked. "July 13th" lilly said smiling happily. "Your wedding will be magical i know mine was." the lady said showing lilly and christina her rings. "Thanks and pretty rings" lilly said. Lilly and christina left to go to a wedding decorations shop. 

 

Once there lilly spent 100 bucks. Bringing the total spent to 140. Lilly and christina bought white fabric table clothes, confettie, candles, glass plates, silver ware, and glass drinking cups. Now the girls were on their way to another shop. Only this one was a dress shop.


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case.

 

 

Authors note: The only reason lilly is being nice to christina in this story is because she needs a gal pal to help her pick out dresses and other stuff. Dont hate me. i could have christina murdered later you never know.

 

 

 

Lilly pulled up to the dress shop nervous. "What if i dont find one i like? What if i do and it wont fit?" she asked christina. "Dont worry lil you will find one and it will be perfect" christina said reasuring lilly. Lilly slowly got out of the car. She almost couldnt even go into the shop. "Dont get cold feet lil" christina said interrupting lillys thoughts. "I wont" lilly lied. Lilly was getting cold feet now. She really wished she didnt feel this way. She loved scotty. Lilly walked into the store. She quickly glanced around and smiled. "There are so many pretty dresses" lilly said almost astonished by how much she liked them all. Lilly and christina both wandered around looking at the dresses. "lil" lilly heard christina say from across the store. "What?" lilly asked walking over to her. "Look at this one" Christina said smiling. Lilly was already in love with it. "Its so pretty" lilly said staring at the white delicate fabric. "Yeah it is lil you should try it on." christina said. "okay" lil quickly agreed. Christina grabbed the dress and handed it to lilly. "Go go go go now" christina said pushing lilly into a dressing room. 

 

Lilly pulled her shirt and pants off. She hoped the dress would fit. She was already deeply in love with it. Lilly slowly stepped into it then zipped the back up. She put her hair up in a bun before she stepped out of the dressing room. She could almost see christinas jaw hit the floor. "Lil y... you l...look amazing" christina stuttered. "Do i?" lilly asked in disblief stepping toward a mirror. She felt the dress swooshing softly against her legs. As she approached the mirror, she could feel herself blushing at her sisters oooos and ahhhs. Lilly finally stood in front of the mirror and stared stunned at the dress. She couldnt help but notice how perfect the dress was on her still somewhat slender body. Its almost like this dress was made specially for lilly. She glanced at her feet and was happy to find that the floor length dress wasnt long enough to trip her. Then lillys eyes settled on her waist. She moved her hands to her stomach and felt the silky smooth fabric. Lilly looked at the dress a little bit longer admiring the shiny gems on her chest and waist. "I look..... amazing" lilly gulped truthfully. She was stunned at how good she actually looked in the white dress. "Lil you need to find a necklace now" christina said inturrupting lillys thoughts about the dress. "Ok" lilly said looking at the price tag on the dress. "150 dollars thats not bad" lilly said. Then she walked out of the fitting room area and went back into the store to find christina picking out a necklace. "How about this one" christina asked holding up a gorgeous necklace with a single diamond heart. "I love it" lilly said continuing "but i think i'm going to wear the necklace scotty got me." lilly finished. "Oh ok you must really like him lil" Christina said slowly. "I love him with all my heart" lilly said thinking about scotty. Lilly went back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes and paid for the dress. 

 

 

Once lilly got home, she hid the dress and crown. She couldnt wait for the wedding that would take place in only two weeks. Lilly wanted nothing more than to marry scotty. She remembered when she almost married patrick and christina slept with him. She deffinatly didnt want that to happen. Not again, Not ever. She would never leave christina and scotty together alone. But what if i cant stop it from happening? lilly thought and almost started crying. Christina did it before and would do it again. I could trust scotty right? she asked herself but what if she couldnt trust the man she loved so much. Lilly would be wondering this until the day of the wedding.


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!

 

2 weeks later on july 13th

 

 

Lilly was nervous as she was getting into her white dress. Today was her wedding day. She couldnt help but think in just 2 hours she would be a happily married women with twins on the way. Lilly hoped scotty felt the same way that she did. Lilly slipped the white dress over her hips. She pulled the thin straps over her shoulders and zipped up the back. Lilly glanced into the mirror as her sister curled her hair. She always found this funny how christina could be a professional hairstylist without even trying. Christina grabbed another piece of lillys hair and curled it. Lilly had decided earlier to leave her hair down but have it curled. Lilly glanced at her stomach in the mirror she had gotten a little bigger. She was now 2 months and 2 weeks along. Christina finished curling lillys hair and placed the crown on her head. "You look beautiful lil" christina said looking at her sisters golden blonde hair. "Thanks chris" lilly said turning to look at her sister. Christina took this opertunity to do lillys makeup. 

 

 

Christina finished with lillys makeup. Lilly looked like an angel with white eye shadow causing her icy blue eyes to stand out. Lilly was so nervous. She couldnt help but be happy. She had the perfect dress and she was going to have the perfect husband. Lilly still didnt trust christina at all. She had to put that aside for today though. She wouldnt let any bad thoughts ruin her good mood today. "Lil its time to go" Christina said interrupting lillys thoughts. Lillys heart was racing as she walked to her sisters car. Scotty had driven his car over to the church earlier. Unbeknownst to lilly, scotty and the others were decorating scottys car with just married signs. Lilly was practically shaking in the car. Thats how nervous she was. Lilly almost panicked when she saw the church. She could hear her heart beating hard in her chest. Lilly stepped out of the car and walked slowly up to the church. Once inside she waited about 10 minutes for the wedding music to sound. Then she heard it. Stillman walked over to her. "you ready lil?" stillman asked. "As ready as i will every be" she responded quickly. "You look beautiful" stillman said. "Thanks" lilly said smiling. The doors opened and they began to walk. 

 

Lilly heard the crowd go silent. Scotty couldnt help but look at his bride. She looked so much like and angel with her hair curled and her make up done. Stillman noticed scotty looked truelly happy and when he looked over at lilly, he realized she was very happy as well. Stillman walked her over to scotty and put her hand in his. 

 

 

After lilly and scotty said their vows to each other, they slipped the rings onto each others fingers. "You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said. They kissed passionatly and when they pulled apart the room errupted in applause. The newly weds walked back down the isle and walked outside. They were followed by a huge crowd of people. Lilly turned and waved at scottys mom and dad. They waved back. All the women at the wedding who wernt married gathered in a big group. Lilly threw her flowers and spun around to see christina catch it. Lilly smiled as scotty led her to the car and helped her in. Once scotty was in the car they kissed again and sped off to change for the reception. 

 

 

They arrived at their home and changed. Scotty came out wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Lilly came out wearing a light blue dress. "Do we always have to match" scotty joked. "Yeah" Lilly said giggling as they got back in the car and drove to the reception.

 

 

Once they arrived at the reception everyone clapped and said congrats. " you two are gonna have lots of fun" Nick winked like he was telling them a dirty joke. Lilly blushed slightly. Stillman laughed. Scotty smiled big. Jeffries also laughed. "Weddings are always fun" jeffries said thinking about his lond dead wife. "yeah" lilly said. "Lil hey" Christina said running over to her. "Hey chris" lilly said slowly. "You look so happy and beautiful" christina said smiling. "Thanks i guess" lilly said. "Hey" Christina said to lillys co workers. "Hey" they all answered together. "You gonna introduce me lil. i've only met scotty." christina said. "This is my sister christina. Chris this is john stillman, will jeffries, and nick vera." Lilly said eyeing her sister carefully. "So we finally get to see the rush sisters together." nick said. "Nice to meet you christina" john stillman said. "Time to eat" scotty anownced saving lilly from one very awkward molment.


	20. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

Still july 13th

 

Scotty winked at lilly. He knew he had saved christina from embarressing her. Lilly smiled big at him for that. She walked over to the food table and got some food with scotty. They sat next to each other at the table. Christina sat next to lilly while John, jeffries, and nick sat on the other side. "You look beautiful lilly welcome to the familly" Said scottys mother rosa. "Thanks mrs. valens" Lilly said smiling. "Oh call me rosa" mrs.valens said. "Ok rosa" lilly agreed while testing out the name. "aww and you looked so handsome in your tux" Mrs. valens said pinching her sons cheeks. Lilly laughed as scotty turned red. "If this had been yesterday i would have said whatcha laughing at rush" Scotty said smiling. "had this been yesterday i would have said your face." Lilly said smiling right back. This caused a chorus of laughter from John, jeffries, nick, and christina. "So how far along are you?" Chistina asked as lilly took a sip of water. Lilly almost chocked on the water. "Ummmmm....... about 3 months" Lilly muttered. "How many people actually know?" Christina asked. "Chris can we talk about this later?" lilly asked. Even scotty could feel the tension heating up. "I take that as not many." Christina said smiling. "Chris" Lilly said her face turning red. "Dont worry sis you secrets safe with me" Christina said smiling evily. "Why did i even tell you? I know your just going to tell everyone anyway" Lilly said frowning. "Chris just drop it" Scotty said sternly. "Ohh family drama" nick said trying to stop lilly from bitch slapping her sister. Lilly just turned and gave him one her famous ice queen stares before laughing. "nice timing nick" Scotty said. Christina got up to go socialize. "Good thing you made that joke i was about to beat her" lilly said smiling. "Who would have won that fight?" Jeffries asked jokingly. "Deffinatly lil" John said laughing. "Yeah" nick and scotty said agreeing. "That would have been one fight i would not want to be invovled in." Nick said laughing. They finished eating and the music started. John, nick, and jeffries laughed as scotty led lilly onto the dance floor. "Dance with me mrs.valens" Scotty said to lilly. "Ok mr.valens" lilly said laughing as they began to slow dance. Lilly was surprised by how well scotty could dance. "I didnt think you knew how to dance." lilly said. "Theres alot you dont know about me" scotty said giving lilly a mysterious smile. Lilly smiled up at scotty. Unbeknownst to scotty and lilly their co-workers were watching them intently from the table. "They look like their in love" Jeffries said. "After working together side by side all that time, yeah they are" Nick said smiling. "Their falling deeper in love with each other every day. You can just tell." John said smiling. 

 

Back on the dance floor.

 

"Lil you are beautiful." Scotty said looking into her icy blue eyes. "Thanks scotty. Do you know that your very handsome?" Lilly said blushing slightly. "I do now" he said moving closer before capturing her soft warm lips with his. They kissed for a few minutes before lilly pulled away smiling. "Were going to have fun tonight" She whispered in his ear giving him a sexy smile. "Oh are we?" Scotty said laughing. Scotty picked lilly up and twirled her around causing her to have a fit of giggles. Scotty listened to her laugh as he spun her around. Lillys laughter was so contagious that everone around her was laughing including scotty. John knew lilly was working on a scrapbook so he pulled out a camera and snapped pictures of her and scotty and their cake. Scotty finally put lilly down so they could cut the cake. "Cake time" lilly shouted smiling at scotty. Lilly cut a piece of cake for her and scotty. Scotty grabbed some and lilly grabbed some and they put some in each others mouths. Lilly decided to be funny. "Hey scotty" lilly said waiting for him to turn toward her. As soon as he did lilly rubbed frosting on his face. "Two can play at this game lil" Scotty said taking frosting and rubbing it on lillys cheek. Lilly laughed and wiped it away. She then cut more cake for everyone else. When everyone finished with their piece of cake they left and said congrats to the newly weds. Soon scotty and lilly were alone at the place where they had the reception. Scotty collected the plates and cups for the trash. Lilly grabbed 4 unused napkins and 6 handfuls of confettie and dropped them into her purse for the scrapbook. Lilly and scotty quickly picked everything else up. They took the rest of the food and cake and left.

 

Once they walked in the door of their house they put the food away. Lilly walked toward the bedroom with scotty to begin packing. "You know you never told me where were going?" Lilly asked as she grabbed her suit case. "Its a surprise" Scotty said smiling. "Well Can you at least tell me wheather it will be warm or cold?" Lilly asked. She didnt even know what type of clothes to pack. "It aint gonna be cold at all" Scotty said smiling at her as he packed 8 pairs of shorts, 5 tank tops and 3 t shirts. Lilly Packed 5 tank tops, 5 skirts, 3 t shirts, 3 shorts, 2 sweaters, and 2 pairs of pants. She decided to pack the sweaters and pants in case it was cold. Lilly then wandered over to her dresser and pulled out some lingerie and stuffed it into her bag without scotty seeing. "Ready to go?" scotty asked. "Yeah" lilly said after grabbing her hair brush. "Wait do they have a pool where were going?" lilly asked. "Yeah better grab your swim suit." Scotty said smiling. Lilly grabbed her two piece swim suit and scottys swim trunks and shoved them into her bag along with a camera. Scotty smiled as they got into the car and left their home. 

 

Lilly was surprised when scotty parked the car at the airport. "Why are we here?" Lilly asked. Scotty smiled as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Scotty pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Well your gonna find out soon" scotty said handing over one. Scotty watched lilly and saw her face glow with hapiness. "Hawaii?" She asked happily. "Yeah hawaii" Scotty said smiling. They held hands as they walked into the airport and later boarded the plane.


	21. chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

Still july 13th

 

Scotty winked at lilly. He knew he had saved christina from embarressing her. Lilly smiled big at him for that. She walked over to the food table and got some food with scotty. They sat next to each other at the table. Christina sat next to lilly while John, jeffries, and nick sat on the other side. "You look beautiful lilly welcome to the familly" Said scottys mother rosa. "Thanks mrs. valens" Lilly said smiling. "Oh call me rosa" mrs.valens said. "Ok rosa" lilly agreed while testing out the name. "aww and you looked so handsome in your tux" Mrs. valens said pinching her sons cheeks. Lilly laughed as scotty turned red. "If this had been yesterday i would have said whatcha laughing at rush" Scotty said smiling. "had this been yesterday i would have said your face." Lilly said smiling right back. This caused a chorus of laughter from John, jeffries, nick, and christina. "So how far along are you?" Chistina asked as lilly took a sip of water. Lilly almost chocked on the water. "Ummmmm....... about 3 months" Lilly muttered. "How many people actually know?" Christina asked. "Chris can we talk about this later?" lilly asked. Even scotty could feel the tension heating up. "I take that as not many." Christina said smiling. "Chris" Lilly said her face turning red. "Dont worry sis you secrets safe with me" Christina said smiling evily. "Why did i even tell you? I know your just going to tell everyone anyway" Lilly said frowning. "Chris just drop it" Scotty said sternly. "Ohh family drama" nick said trying to stop lilly from bitch slapping her sister. Lilly just turned and gave him one her famous ice queen stares before laughing. "nice timing nick" Scotty said. Christina got up to go socialize. "Good thing you made that joke i was about to beat her" lilly said smiling. "Who would have won that fight?" Jeffries asked jokingly. "Deffinatly lil" John said laughing. "Yeah" nick and scotty said agreeing. "That would have been one fight i would not want to be invovled in." Nick said laughing. They finished eating and the music started. John, nick, and jeffries laughed as scotty led lilly onto the dance floor. "Dance with me mrs.valens" Scotty said to lilly. "Ok mr.valens" lilly said laughing as they began to slow dance. Lilly was surprised by how well scotty could dance. "I didnt think you knew how to dance." lilly said. "Theres alot you dont know about me" scotty said giving lilly a mysterious smile. Lilly smiled up at scotty. Unbeknownst to scotty and lilly their co-workers were watching them intently from the table. "They look like their in love" Jeffries said. "After working together side by side all that time, yeah they are" Nick said smiling. "Their falling deeper in love with each other every day. You can just tell." John said smiling. 

 

Back on the dance floor.

 

"Lil you are beautiful." Scotty said looking into her icy blue eyes. "Thanks scotty. Do you know that your very handsome?" Lilly said blushing slightly. "I do now" he said moving closer before capturing her soft warm lips with his. They kissed for a few minutes before lilly pulled away smiling. "Were going to have fun tonight" She whispered in his ear giving him a sexy smile. "Oh are we?" Scotty said laughing. Scotty picked lilly up and twirled her around causing her to have a fit of giggles. Scotty listened to her laugh as he spun her around. Lillys laughter was so contagious that everone around her was laughing including scotty. John knew lilly was working on a scrapbook so he pulled out a camera and snapped pictures of her and scotty and their cake. Scotty finally put lilly down so they could cut the cake. "Cake time" lilly shouted smiling at scotty. Lilly cut a piece of cake for her and scotty. Scotty grabbed some and lilly grabbed some and they put some in each others mouths. Lilly decided to be funny. "Hey scotty" lilly said waiting for him to turn toward her. As soon as he did lilly rubbed frosting on his face. "Two can play at this game lil" Scotty said taking frosting and rubbing it on lillys cheek. Lilly laughed and wiped it away. She then cut more cake for everyone else. When everyone finished with their piece of cake they left and said congrats to the newly weds. Soon scotty and lilly were alone at the place where they had the reception. Scotty collected the plates and cups for the trash. Lilly grabbed 4 unused napkins and 6 handfuls of confettie and dropped them into her purse for the scrapbook. Lilly and scotty quickly picked everything else up. They took the rest of the food and cake and left.

 

Once they walked in the door of their house they put the food away. Lilly walked toward the bedroom with scotty to begin packing. "You know you never told me where were going?" Lilly asked as she grabbed her suit case. "Its a surprise" Scotty said smiling. "Well Can you at least tell me wheather it will be warm or cold?" Lilly asked. She didnt even know what type of clothes to pack. "It aint gonna be cold at all" Scotty said smiling at her as he packed 8 pairs of shorts, 5 tank tops and 3 t shirts. Lilly Packed 5 tank tops, 5 skirts, 3 t shirts, 3 shorts, 2 sweaters, and 2 pairs of pants. She decided to pack the sweaters and pants in case it was cold. Lilly then wandered over to her dresser and pulled out some lingerie and stuffed it into her bag without scotty seeing. "Ready to go?" scotty asked. "Yeah" lilly said after grabbing her hair brush. "Wait do they have a pool where were going?" lilly asked. "Yeah better grab your swim suit." Scotty said smiling. Lilly grabbed her two piece swim suit and scottys swim trunks and shoved them into her bag along with a camera. Scotty smiled as they got into the car and left their home. 

 

Lilly was surprised when scotty parked the car at the airport. "Why are we here?" Lilly asked. Scotty smiled as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Scotty pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Well your gonna find out soon" scotty said handing over one. Scotty watched lilly and saw her face glow with hapiness. "Hawaii?" She asked happily. "Yeah hawaii" Scotty said smiling. They held hands as they walked into the airport and later boarded the plane.


End file.
